Once Upon a Midnight Dream
by Love n Hate
Summary: AU TenTen is the precious daughter of one of the Prime Minister of Ancient China in the Han Dynasty. Neji is the Cocky Prodigious Son of The Greatest General in China. What Happened when both of them meet? What will happen if they need to marry each other
1. Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time

**Author Notes: **This is the first story I wrote… Please Review.. and Write Constructive Criticism… This isn't the best story.. well actually this isn't the first time i tried writing fanfiction, butI guess everytimeI start writing,I think it's bad.. So yea.. Anyways,I should stop blabbering and let you read the Fanfiction. Please don't hit me if it's bad. whimpers

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Naruto…. I'll Never will.. SO BUG OFF

**Summary**: AU TenTen is the precious daughter of one of the Prime Minister of Ancient China in the Han Dynasty. Neji is the Cocky Prodigious Son of The Greatest General in China. What Happened when both of them meet? What will happen if they need to marry each other! Neji x TenTen

* * *

Back in the Day of the Early Century, China was on top of everything. Their Mighty King was keeping peace in the Nation while everybody enjoys their lifestyle. Just when everything seems to be perfectly fine, Things just seem to go wrong. A fight erupted in the streets of China and it didn't seem like a good one. Pushing through the Crowd, the young girl disguised as a man pushed through to get a better look. A bar fight has erupted and a man was thrown off the balcony of the restaurant. Jumping out of the way, she peers down at the drunken man before taking a few steps backward as a big, bulky man jumps down pulling the scrawny villager up.

She winced as the big man punched the scrawny villager right on his nose. She swore she heard a crack. She couldn't bear hearing anymore screaming from the poor villager. So she jumped between them two with a fan blocking his fist, as he was getting ready to pummel him. "Now, now, now, my young man, we don't have to resort to any violence now, do we?" She had a smirk plastered on her face as she folded back up the fan. "The Bastard spilled tea on my new clothes!" The man growled and took a step forward only to be met by a fan on his chest. "Still it isn't right just to hit somebody like that." She whispered, "After all, I'm sure he apologized, so why don't you just let him go?" She waved her hand gesturing for the villager to run.

The man growled louder. "Since he ran away, I guess I have to get the money off of you." He lunged forward toward the young woman as she merely jumped up. She brushed aside her robe, as she throw open her fan. On her fan, were written, "Don't Hate, Appreciate". It only made the man angrier than he currently was. His face was all red resembling a watermelon as he lunged forward again. She merely walked forward landing her fist right in his stomach. He fell down, groaning, slipping through consciousness. The young woman merely stifled a laugh and walked away.

"I think I overdid it."

Up on top watching her every move is the prodigious son of the General.

Arriving back home, she was stopped by her older brother, who was frantic. "TenTen, I Swear, One day, father is going to kill me because of your outings everyday." Dressed in a green pants along with his forest green overcoat and tie, Lee was pacing back and forth, almost ready to hit his head on the wooden table. "You were supposed to be back here in two hours, but no, YOU CAME HOME LATE!"

TenTen merely shrugged before untying the cloth that held the bun together. Her long brown hair flowed down to her waist as she walked forward to hug his brother. Lee backed away and continues jabbering about the life and death situation of how; mother could've come back. TenTen grabs him by the shoulder and stared at him deep in his eyes. "Calm down, Mother nor Father is back, so everything is fine."

"What is FINE?" A Booming voice was heard out as Prime Minister Gai popped out in his overly bright robes.

"GAI!"

"LEEE!"

"GAI!"

"LEE"

As the two sons embrace each other, TenTen can't help but wonder again how was she borne into this family. For one thing, she does not look like her father at all, and another is that she never found out how her mother looks like. She merely placed her palms on her forehead and mutters something about the daily ritual of cleansing. Well she wouldn't exactly call it a ritual of cleansing since all they do is hug each other, then cry their eyes out.

She treads into her room stripping off the top layer of her robe revealing a thinner layer, which was a light shade of purple. Resting her chin on the table, on the corner of her eyes, she sees the maid picking up her clothes. Sure there were perks being a girl and having dozens of maids to treat you, but staying at home all the time was not her thing. As she quickly change back into what she classify as her 'girl' robes, she couldn't help but wonder, what it would've been like if she was the knight in shining armor for a change. The maid quickly twists her luscious brown hair into an elaborate fashion, while she grumbles about why couldn't she be a boy instead. She could hear outside that her father was saying something about embracing her youth and getting married to a rich guy from some family.

She groans as she realizes that her 16th birthday was coming up in a few weeks. TenTen had an incredible urge to thump her head against the dresser, until she passes out, so she wouldn't have to go through the process of marriage.

Marriage. That was the word she dreaded for the whole 15 and a half years of her life. She did not want to get married, and especially not to some man who would probably just use her for bearing him a son. She wanted to explore the world, fight enemies and just plainly enjoy life. She even considered the opinion of threatening her brother that she was going to kill herself if she had to get married, but suicide was not an option in the Maito Family. She knew that deep in her heart that she and Lee were not the son and daughter of the Prime Minister of China. She was adopted, and how she knew it was the Star Tattoo engraved on her upper back. She merely sighed. She should be grateful that Prime Minister Gai accepted them into his family. Yet there was a tiny thought in the back of her head, and it was that Gai couldn't get married. Sure she had to admit, Gai wasn't the best looking of the men out there, but hey technically he was her father. Sticking the last of the pearl pins in her hair, TenTen stood up and wobbled a bit from the weight on her head.

"I swear how would Lee would like this if he had 15 pounds of jewelry and hair on his head" She then shudder at the thought of her older brother looking like a girl.

Prime Minister Gai bursts into her daughter's room. "TenTen, my lovely flower who is bursting with youthfulness. Your 16th Birthday is coming up! We shall have a BEAUTIFUL extravaganza where you will meet many fine man who will be lining up for your hand in marriage" He wonders off dreamily at the thought of her daughter having a wedding full of Green and a husband just like Him. "Isn't it Wonderful?" He flashes her his signature grin as TenTen wanted to say something like 'Just kill me now…' but instead of what popped out of her mouth was 'I'll be looking forward to it'. "I thought so my beautiful daughter! It wouldn't be long now! You'll make a FABULOUS wife! I can't wait to organize m- I mean your Wedding!"

She mentally groaned and replies. " I can't Wait.." It was going to be TWO long long weeks.


	2. Chapter 2: Birthdays and Tradition

Author Note: I'm so sorry for not updating. Things have been hectic and I barely have time to do anything! Well this is the second chapter of the story. I'm not sure if it's good or not, but I guess you can decide that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own the story line though.

* * *

Chapter 2: Birthdays and Tradition

By: Love n Hate

Throughout the past two weeks, the whole estate was getting ready for the extravaganza. The maids and servants ran back and forth as TenTen was dragged from clothing store to clothing store. Her hair was yanked back and forth as she merely growled in response as they tried their best to fit her in the robes. Frustrated and angry TenTen stormed out of her room, pinning the servants and maids with senbons. She stood in what seemed to be a very green robe. Her hair flowed messily, with pins still hanging from her hair.

"What is this?" She exclaimed trying to keep her composure.

"My SWEET FLOWER! YOU LOOK GORGEOUS and your AIM isSUPERB! Why that is the authentic Maito's Clan robe!" Minister Gai exclaimed as he rubbed the top of his daughter's head.

TenTen scowled and ran back into her room coming out in guy's robe with her hair up in a single bun, held up together with a single senbon pin. Grabbing the nearest horse, she jumped on it as she rushed down the streets of China.

"Come back before TOMORROW!" Gai called out as he waved goodbye to her.

A disheveled Lee popped his head out and called out to Gai. "MINISTER GAI! It seems the Hyuugas' are coming!"

"YOSH! That's fantastic! Have you contacted the Nara and the Uchihas?"

Meanwhile Deep in the Forest AN: Ironic isn't it.. I don't' know what to put here..

Hyuuga Neji stood in a defensive position with his hand out and his pearly orbs staring at the distorted tree which he had almost completely knocked down. On the corner of his eye, he sees what seems to be a man skipping rocks on the lake. He was also grumbling something as the horse nearby snorted at him.

Being TenTen, she got scared and fell backward into the Lake. Sitting upright she cursed and pulled a wet strand of hair tucking it behind her ears.

Hyuuga Neji smirked as he saw TenTen fall in. That was probably the highlight of his day considering the fact that his uncle, General Hisashi has decided for him that it was time for him to get married. Hisashi had announced that Hyuuga Neji had to go to the birthday of Maito TenTen who seems to be looking for a suitor also. As the news spread through the town, it seemed to be the big event of the year. Everybody in the whole town was invited and the Emperor decided to come too.

TenTen was mad and her cheeks were flushed with anger as she sneezed abruptly. A string of curse words escaped her mouth, as it seems to TenTen that the horse was snickering at her.

"Why, you little punk!"

Suddenly her gaze turned over to the man staring at her. He had long dark hair and his Eyes were Ivory. He was handsome dressing in a simple white robe with his long hair tied with a piece of string.

Brown eyes met Ivory. Time seemed to freeze.

* * *

Coming up Next: Chapter 3: Quarrels, Chaos, and the Extravaganza

AN: Ah…. I ran out of ideas for a while, but I've been struck with inspiration! It'll just take me a while to release the chapters. There might be a lot of grammar mistakes seeing that I typed this out quickly. Please don't mind the mistakes.. I don't really have a Beta or anything. Sorry, I know it's pretty short. It'll be longer next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Quarrels, Chaos and Crumpets?

A.N: A lot of this stuff is very inaccurate, but it makes it funnier.

* * *

Chapter 3: Quarrels, Chaos and Extravaganza

By: Love n Hate

Neji's mouth curved into a smirk as he stared at TenTen, who's supposedly a man. Though TenTen couldn't help but blush at the sight of the man. Just a second ago, she imagined him half naked.

Mixed emotions ran through her mind as TenTen felt the urge of pinning herself on the nearest wall. The Hyuuga had stood up looking at the dripping girl.

"What are you looking at!" TenTen exclaimed in her man voice.

"…"

"Stop ignoring me, you Baka!"

"…I swear you were a woman."

Just then TenTen walked up to dry land, as the water dripped off slowly.

"If I wasn't as wet like a duck, I would smack you to the wall.." Her clothes sloshed forward and back before climbing on the horse. "If I ever see you again, I will get my revenge!" She pledged with a triumph fist and a slight twinkle in her eye.

"What's your name?" He was amused at what he saw and heard.

The pale-eyed Hyuuga asked, shining in daylight for the sun had hit the right angle as all his manliness shone through the daylight. He was the perfect Knight in shining armor. Sadly, his exterior is so much better than the interior. His personality was horrible.

TenTen was stumped. It's not like she could just tell him her real name. So quickly making up a name in her head she told him. "Uh.. Tensuke Maito, Yours?" She had a real bad urge to add the word 'idiot' behind 'yours'

"Hyuuga. Neji." Two words. He just gave her two words before she sped off.

Just then Neji looked up at the sky and saw a pair of birds flying off. His day was starting to look up as he loosened the sash holding his robe together, before taking it off all together. His pale toned body shimmered in the light, for if there was a video camera filming right now, they would do a 360 turn. He was indeed a work of art.

His breathing was steady as he meditates in the middle of the forest; the gentle wind swirling colorful leaves around him. Hyuuga Neji, the icy stoic Prodigy.

* * *

The next day, everybody was running around getting ready for the extravaganza that was to start at noon and end at midnight. TenTen had arrived back at the estate last night, and now she was being dragged once again, as robes were brought in along with presents and food. Everywhere was bustling with happiness, except for the poor daughter of Maito Gai who was forced in a skintight robe, which they had, tighten too much around the poor girls waist.

TenTen was nearly gasping for air as she swatted the maids away trying to loosen the sash.

"Y-You guys.. are crazy." She squeaked, as her attempts on loosening the sash were unsuccessful.

"Don't make me cut it.." She threatened as the maids hurried back quickly to pull off the sash. As they untied the sash, which is supposed to be a corset, she took a deep breath.

"Wh-What in hell is that?" She said looking at what she proclaimed as the devil's clothes. Rubbing her waist, she sat down on her bed, trying to wane her urge to take apart the corset piece by piece.

"WHY, TENTEN, That's the latest thing in the other superb land. I think it was English?" Gai tried to speak in a mimic British Accent. "Why would you like some crumpets?" He pranced around his daughter beaming at her with a horrifying smile that could possibly light up the whole estate in the dark.

TenTen's hands were practically trembling on trying to stop herself from attacking her father with an array of weapons.

"Unless you want Papa to help you put the corset on instead?" The sight was horrifying for Gai was giggling and his mimicking of the British Accent gave TenTen a headache. To make things worse, Lee had appeared in what seemed to be a green version of the dress that she was suppose to wear.

Twitching, TenTen looked at her brother. He was in a dress. It was unnatural, not only that he had makeup on. "LEEE!" She screeched tackling her brother to the ground but only to be bounced by off due to the huge dome that held the circle shape of the dress together. "What are you doing!" She panted looking at his brother walking around her room in a dress and a something that was called an umbrella. Her hair fell unruly around her as she flew aside a piece of hair to look at her brother.

He giggled. Yes Lee Giggled. It was almost impossible for TenTen now. Sure her family was crazy at times, but this was driving her over to the edge.

"I give up. You guys win." She groaned as Lee and Gai high five each other.

It seemed the party would be European for her family had sent invitations and designers to design specific outfits for the party. She had wondered why her father was making everything European for she had never even tasted anything English except for the usual crumpet.

The Estate was to be renovated to fit the description of an English Ball just for the occasion. TenTen wasn't sure to feel happy or be dreading over the fact that she could barely walk in the dress and the party was in an hour. The fan she could handle, along with the fairly high heels, but the hair was heavy. Back then she thought the hairstyle that she was usually in was heavy, but she was wrong. She could barely hold her head up now.

"My fair daughter, you must train your neck more!" Gai exclaimed giddily throwing rose petals everywhere.

"Suitors, Suitors, Suitors" Gai said in a singsong voice.

"WHAT SUITORS!" She stood up and later regretted it for she fell over and couldn't get up.

"Why, you're getting to your age. It's time to get MARRIEEEDD" He beamed her a smile as TenTen fell over again.

"M-Marriage!" TenTen stammered a word beforepassing out.

* * *

A.N: R&R Thanks for all the Reviews. You guys are the best.


End file.
